Amy's Song
by mrsglitter
Summary: This was a love that was never meant to be. Can Amy and Ville survive that happens and still love each other as they did before? This is a suspense, romance, tragic love story about Ville Valo. Rated M for language, some suggestive, & sexual situations.
1. We're Poison, Baby

He's beautiful" was the first thing that ran across my mind as I watched him quietly sleep beside me. His body was slightly covered by the blanket on my bed, but his bare chest was showing. The moon light was bouncing off his beautiful face. I couldn't believe he was actually lying next to me. This was a dream that I never thought would come true. Now that it had, I had no idea what to do with all the excitement I felt, even if I had to keep it a secret from the whole world. Not only would the press eat us alive, my family would kill us both. We both knew the risk of him being here, in my bed. Neither of us had seemed to care as we lay so close to one another, just listening to the sound of our heartbeats in the silence of the house. I couldn't believe this was real. I couldn't believe this was happening. It was something I had always wanted the first time I laid eyes on him those many years ago.

My parents had gone to Atlantic City for the week, leaving me with the house and to do whatever I pleased. They didn't think I needed the watchful eye like both of my brothers needed, but they were wrong. I was going to be their worst Margera nightmare wearing a dress. My family and friends all called it the Margera curse; I just called it being a silent rebel. I was turning into my brothers more and more every day and that scared the hell out of me. I had already followed in Bam's footsteps and quit high school, at age 16, just as he had. I felt my time could be spent doing something better. My parents had tried to talk me into getting my GED but I didn't listen.

I was much different than my brothers as far as height and looks were concerned, but we all shared the same demented personality. Bam and Jess both towered over me when we stood together. I was a short 5'1'', taking my height from my mom's side of the family. I was also years younger than my brothers, being a pleasant surprise some 10 years and some odd months after they had vowed not to have any more kids. My mom, April, had always told me she was the daughter she had been dreaming of when she had Bam. She was living out all her hopes and dreams through me. She told me how proud she was of me daily, but I knew I had to disappoint her and if I did, she didn't let on like I did and nothing could upset my laid back father. I tried to do my best, if only to please the both of my parents. Both of my brothers had made something of themselves, I planned to do the same one day at a time.

Ville had flown in to do a video shoot with my older brother, Bam and to goof off. I had always enjoyed him being here, if it was only for a day or two. As long as I got to see him, it was all that mattered. Being in his arms was an experience that could only be described as magical. The love that surrounded us couldn't soon be broken and I thought it could get us through anything. Many people asked how I could know it was love when I was so young. I knew what I felt and I knew it was love. If it was just a casual affair, I wouldn't be in as deep as I was now.

He slightly jumped from my cool fingertips brushing the side of his face. As much as I wanted him awake, I knew he needed his sleep. He had told my older brother, Bam that he was going out for a walk to clear his head. Yeah, he was clearing his head alright but he was doing anything but walking. I looked at him once more before laying my head on his chest, letting my dark hair fan out over this pale chest. I felt a hand on my back and I looked into the emerald colored eyes of Ville. He was slightly smiling at me and placing his arms around me. I placed a kiss his stomach and watched him glow all over. After hearing his voice for months, I was finally glad to see his face. Finally glad to kiss his lips. Finally glad to be in his arms now.

This is my story. This is the story of Amy Margera, the Margera you've never heard about.

"Can you actually believe this happened?" I giggled slightly as my voice finally cracked the silence that had been filling up the room.

"It's like a dream come true, sweetheart. You have no idea how much I love you at this exact moment." He pulled the blanket up tighter around both of us and just kept looking down at me.

"They can't know. I know I say this all the time, but I am paranoid they will find out." I felt Ville move from under me as he tried to sit up, going for the cigarette pack that was lying right beside him on my nightstand.

"They are going to find out. I would do something before I ever let them find out." His heavy Finnish accent was somewhat slurred as he talked. I knew he had been drinking with my brother before he came here. I could smell the straight liquor on his breath.

"Do you want a drink, darling?" I was now moving closer towards the edge of the bed to go downstairs and sneak into the liquor cabinet. I needed a nightcap to help me sleep better through the night.

"Bring up a bottle of red wine. We'll both share it." I looked over at the clock beside my bed that read 2:21 AM. Bam must be beginning to wonder where Ville might be. I shook my head and took the robe that was hanging from the post of my bed and wrapped it around my body.

"Hey babe, when did you tell Bam you were going to be back at his house? I don't know what has kept him from coming to look for you."

"I told him I'd be back when I got back and that I'd let myself in." I nodded my head as I walked out of the bedroom and into the cold hallway. The moonlight bounced off the perfectly waxed hardwood floors and the bright yellow walls. I heard the phone ringing through the silence of the night and felt my body jump at the slight sound of it.

"I've got it Ville." I picked up the phone from the counter in front of me and looked at the name. Jess & Kelly Margera. They just couldn't leave me along by myself for one second. "The house is still intact Jesse."

"That isn't what I was calling about, but it is nice to know. I wanted to see how drunk you were." I slightly giggled at him asking. I was his sister, he should know.

"I am slowly getting there. You know me; I am your sister after all. You can't expect me to sit here and not get shit faced when they leave me a key to the liquor cabinet. I act just like the both of you." He slightly laughed at my hollow words, but he knew how true it was.

"No wild parties? No boys over right?" I scoffed a little at the boys' part. If he only knew the half of it, he would kill us both.

"Right. They had you call and check up on me, didn't they?" He laughed once more.

"Nooooo, you know they trust you." I rolled my eyes, like he could see me doing it.

"Do I sense sarcasm?"

The line went silent for a moment as he listened to Kelly talk. I hated when he drifted off like this, especially when he was drunk. I looked outside and watched the wind blow in the moonlight. I must've drifted off into my own thoughts because Jess interrupted me a few moments later. I could tell how drunk he was right now, without even looking at him. I could practically smell the booze through the phone.

I saw Ville at the top of the stairs, looking down at me. He was making some kind of motion that I couldn't make out from the corner of my eye. I just prayed he didn't say a word to give Jess a reason to come over here and find him here. Jess could make it here faster from his house than anyone I knew, especially when I was involved. When he thought I had been in an accident with Ryan Dunn, he had dropped everything and did 110 MPH from New York.

"Not at all." I smelled the cigarette smoke coming from Ville and looked up to make a face at him. He slightly smiled and started to come down the stairs. "I just thought I would check up on you and how your second night alone was going."

"Yeah, yeah. You just wanted to spy. Bye." I slammed down the phone on the bright red table in front of me and shook my head.

"Jess, I supposed." Ville wrapped both his arms around my body as he walked up behind me. His upper body was so warm for someone who was shirtless.

"Yeah. He wanted to check up on me. You know how they are." I felt a slight nibbling at the back of my neck by Ville's teeth. I squealed a tiny bit as his teeth began to sink in. "You can't leave marks Ville. They'll want to know where they came from."

"I know what I am doing, my pet." He pushed me back against the table where I had slammed down the phone. He knocked everything off of it, finally sitting me on the top and not missing a beat.

"Ville, watch the candle. Don't get burned." He stopped kissing me and looked at me for a moment. He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. His pale skin was shining again. Everything about him made me happy all over.

"I have to go back to Bam's, Amy. Before this goes any farther, I need to go back." I smiled at him one more time and pressed my kips against his.

"You're not going to finish what you started?" He gave me an evil grin as he looked at me.

"I wish I could. I need to go back so he doesn't worry too much." I crossed my arms and looked away. I wanted this to happen; I wanted to spend all night in his arms. "Come on, drive me?"

"Oh alright." I slightly smiled at him as he picked me up off the table and sit me down on the cold floor below.

I went and sat down in this ugly blue chair my dad insisted on having. I was going in my robe and I didn't care what anyone thought about it. It was comfortable and I was going to come home and go to bed anyways. There wasn't a light or a sound going on in the house. I loved it this way. I heard Ville singing something in Finnish and it was way off key. When he finally made it back downstairs, he looked as he had when he came over. He made me stop in my tracks and drool all over myself. He touched my freezing hands, trying to pull me up from the chair.

I frowned, slightly at him making my face wrinkle like Jess' did when he got mad, before getting up. He towered over my small frame and I had to stand on my tip toes just to kiss him. He threw a shirt and a pair of pants at me and I raised my arched eyebrows. He gave me a kiss on the cheek as he fell back into the chair I had been sitting in, feeling its warmth surround me.

"Go on." He grinned evilly at me.

"I don't see what I need to get dressed for. I am just coming home and going back to bed anyways." I let the robe fall off of my body.

"This way they won't think anything." I put the shirt onto my body and looked down. Linde was looking back at me from the Daniel Lioneye shirt that Ville had picked out for me.

"They aren't going to know anything. Bam knows I go out at 3 AM with my robe on. I don't see why it matters." I turned around to face Ville and watched his eyes become big.

"The moonlight compliments you well, darling." I pulled him up with my tiny arms, just to have him close to my body once more.

"Stay with me for tonight, come on." He bent down to place a small kiss on the top of my chestnut hair.

"I wish I could but I promised Bam we would lay down some material for the new video when I got back home." I laced my fingers around his as I looked up into his eyes and died a little on the inside. He had such beautiful features and such soft skin.

"Come on, just for tonight." He shook his head no at me. "Fine."

"You've had a week to say goodbye to me. Sometimes even twice a day." I place my arms around his long neck and gazed into his eyes once more.

"It doesn't seem like long enough. You're not here often and when I do get to see you, I want to spend every waking moment with you. I know you were my brother's new playmate at one time, but I am your girlfriend." Girlfriend. It felt so weird to say out in the open. The only other person I had called Ville my boyfriend to was my best friend, Lauren.

"When you're 18 and we can be together without the fear, I'll never leave you here again." His accent nearly drove me crazy. It had always done me this way, even the first time I met you.

"But I want to go now." He silenced me with his sweet lips, pressed to mine for a kiss.

"Soon, darling, soon." He said this as he broke the kiss and looked down into my crystal blue eyes. "We better get going."

"Okay, go get in the car." He smiled at me as he started to walk out of the room. I sighed and smiled. I grabbed my keys and slid the pants up my body before going outside to my car, to take Ville to Bam's house.


	2. Secrets

I'm guessing that it was a poor choice to come back home and drink after dropping Ville off at Bam's house but I couldn't resist. Loneliness was getting the best of me. The last time I had looked at the clock, it was 5:30 AM in the morning. This is the last thing I remember before passing out, face first, into my pillow. I was woke up by the loudest banging known to man. A busting headache greeted me to the new day. It felt like a jackhammer was going off in my skull. I looked over at my digital display clock that screamed out 11:00 AM at me. I grunted a bit before trying to block out the banging with my pillow. Nope, I could still hear every dish that was being tossed around down there. I groaned again and pulled myself out of bed. I placed my robe on my body and stepped foot out of my door.

I could hear voices coming from downstairs. They were the smooth voices of the people I knew, the cruel people that were lovingly called my brothers. They just had to do this today; on a day they knew I would have a hangover. Nothing was going to cure this pain but straight alcohol. I was a Margera, I could take it. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and straight to the liquor cabinet. I snatched a bottle of rum from the shelves and sat down at the table in front of Jess and Bam.

"Rough night, A?" I growled at my very loud brother, Bam.

"I pulled a tight one and stayed up until 5:30 AM. Then you jackasses…"I pointed to Jess and Bam as they stood in front of the island, looking at me. "Make the loudest sounds known to man down here."

"What have you got planned for tonight? Same thing?" I shook my head no at Bam's question and downed more booze.

"Lauren and I are planning on doing something. Don't know yet though."

Lauren and I had been best friends since fourth grade when she offered me a piece of her candy bar at lunch time. We did everything together and had stayed close, even after I had quit high school. I looked over to see Jess' face turn the same color as his hair. Lauren was Jess' girlfriend that his wife had no idea about.

"Oh yeah Jess, way to be smooth about it." I picked the bottle up from the table and started to walk out the side doors and onto the patio. I looked straight into the eyes of Ville. He was sitting in a chair, having a smoke.

"I told them not to wake you up." He smiled as he shoved the pack of cigarettes my way.

"I didn't expect to see you here today. I thought you'd be sleeping in." He shook his head no, his hair falling into his eyes doing so.

"When he said he was coming over here, I jumped at the chance to come to." His green eyes danced as he looked into my blue ones. I could feel the beautiful emerald colored eyes burn into mine.

"Don't do that." I shied away as I smiled at him.

"You're cute when blush, my dead." He turned away, smiling evilly and looked out to the cold March day. It looked like rain and it was cold. The leaves blew around the back yard of the house.

"I stayed up drinking until 5:30 this morning. I missed you terribly." I lit up one of his Marlboro cigarettes and started to puff away.

"I missed you too lovely." I looked around and into the kitchen to see what my brothers were doing.

"Kiss me Ville." I stood up and made my way close to him. He stood up to look at the windows of the kitchen.

"But what about Jess and Ba…" I shut him up by placing my lips on his. I felt him go weak in the knees and fall back into the chair where he was sitting.

I heard the door open behind me and I pulled away from Ville as fast as I could and acted as if I was looking at something in the distance. Ville sat in the cold chair, still speechless from the kiss I had just laid upon his perfect lips. I laughed a little bit and pressed my lips to the end of my cigarette this time instead of his pouty lips. He sucked at hiding at anything.

I heard a car door slam from the front of the house and became curious. I knew it wasn't my parents because they wouldn't be back for a few more days. I watched as Lauren's brunette head peaked its way around the corner. I motioned for her to come onto the deck with us. She smiled evilly. She knew he was here.

"He's in the kitchen Lauren." As soon as the name left my lips, Jess showed himself on the deck. I watched the both of them light up with love and happiness.

"Hey you." I watched Lauren run into the soft arms of Jess and both of them melt together. He placed a kiss on top of her dark hair.

"Wish we could be that open." I said under my breath and coughed afterwards.

"What was that A?" I nearly died when Jess spoke up. Lauren and Jess both looked at me and I pointed my eyes to the ground.

"I'm hungry." Nice save, idiot. You almost told everybody your secret. I hit my self on the forehead and finished the cigarette I was smoking. I shuffled my tired and aching body towards the house. Ville followed suit and I was soon looking into his eyes once again.

"Amy, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, baby, go ahead." He placed both of my cold, slightly purple hands in his warm ones. He kept looking down at me and smiling.

"I love you a lot and…." The door opened behind him and he dropped my hands and his head very quickly to the ground. These brothers of mine, I swear.

"Goddamnit, Bam!" He slightly jumped as I yelled into the silence of the house.

"Do you kiss Ape with that dirty mouth?" He laughed as I started to punch him in the arm.

"What do you want?"

"We're going out for something to eat. Do you want to go?" I looked at Ville and his eyes danced for me to stay here so he could as well. I was dying for the alone time.

"No. I think I'm going to go climb back in bed. If you assholes hadn't woke me up so early I would go." We're finally going to get to bed alone for a while! I was beyond excited.

"Your loss. Ville?"

"No Bam Bam. I'll have A take me home." Ville looked over at me, nudging me with his elbow and winking at me.

"I really wish you'd come with us. Mom told us to take care of you." I looked up into the beautiful blue eyes of Jess. He was as cool and as calm as our dad with the caring of our mom. I smiled up at him with my million dollar Margera smile.

"I'm going to be okay, promise. I'm too hung over to eat. But if she calls and asks why I'm not with you, don't you dare tell her that I'm nursing a horrible hangover." I shot my eyes over to Bam and glared. "And by him, I mean you big mouth."

"Yeah, yeah."

I watched Bam walk out followed by Jess and Lauren, hand in hand. I couldn't believe that one meeting at one of my parties one night between Jess and Lauren had turned into this. Lauren had tried to get my hooked up with her brother multiple times but I had blown it off. I couldn't let on like I had a boyfriend and that it was Ville.

He turned to look at me and smile once more. I could see Heaven in his eyes. Both of us stood, looking at each other for a minute, like this was the first time we were getting together and making love. I soon felt my body practically running into his arms. I could feel his arms around my body and him unbuttoning my pants.

"You have a condom?" He shook his head no and stopped.

"No dear I don't. Do you want me to stop?" I thought on this for a moment. Did I want this to stop and risk not having this time together.

"No. Come on up to the bedroom." I smiled at him.

We both kept losing clothes all the way down the hall towards the stairs, the stair steps, and the hallway that led towards my bedroom. Ville opened the door to the bedroom and pushed me down on the bed. I smiled. I loved it when he was rough. He lay down beside me and gently made his way down my body with his pouty, perfect lips. He made his way down to the edge of my stomach and stopped for a second. He looked back up at me, with question in his eyes.

"Are you sure without a condom?"

"Yes, Ville, make love to me." I smiled down at him.

I felt his gentle hands take the underwear off of my body. He kissed around my vagina lips and I could feel the stubble of his beard. I flinched a little but I enjoyed every second. I watched him get up from before me and take off his underwear, show a massive hard on. I smiled evilly at him as I reached out to touch it and slightly tease him with my hands. He looked down, looking as if he was about to go crazy.

"I've got to have you, darling." I watched him lay down on top of me, his lips meeting mine.

"No regrets." I touched his face as I kissed him. I placed my fingernails at his back and waited for the passion that was about to happen.


	3. Love Child

It had been a two and a half months since Ville had left to go back to Finland and to be honest, I was a little lost. The only thing I did now was sleep and sit on the couch. I had no desire to even go out with Lauren to party. I had been putting a little bit of weight as well. All I could do was eat lately because I stayed so hungry. I sighed. I was sitting in the living room of my parents' house, watching TV with my mom. Most of the time that is what we did while my dad was at work. She had found it strange that I was suddenly depressed all of a sudden. If you only knew mom, if you only knew.

I kept my tiny body curled around the body pillow Ville had given to me. I could still smell him on it. It made me sink into a worse depression. I longed to hear his raspy, soft voice on the other end of the phone. One phone call every two days wasn't enough anymore. This is what we had to do to throw everybody off. I closed my eyes and pictured his rough features and those beautiful eyes. I had to hold back from choking up. I could burst into a million tears right here at this very moment.

My mom looked over at me and stared. I hated when she did that. I felt like she was reading my mind or something. If she got into this 17 year old brain of mine, she would never be able to find her way out again. I looked into her blue eyes and saw myself in them. I was just like my mom in every way, down to her attitude.

"What's wrong A?" This is a question I heard from her every day.

"I'm just depressed. You know I suffer from depression mom. I don't even feel like going out at night with Lauren." I cuddled up to my body pillow more and longed for it to be Ville in my arms.

"Cheer up buttercup. Why don't you get ready tonight and go out with Lauren and Jess? It'd make you feel better honey." I turned to her and smiled.

"No, I think I'll stay here."

"Come on Amy Dae, I just want you to feel better." I turned to look at her and sighed. If I didn't go, she would be on my case. If I did go, I was afraid she'd learn my secret.

"Fine, I'll go. But this is just to get you off of my case." She smiled as if she was delighted in what I had to say. I got up from the couch and made my way to Bam's editing room. He was trying to edit the new CKY video.

I took the seat right beside him and watched him cut out parts of the video. This was an art that had always interested me. I was always here with Bam when he was doing this. I looked down at my stomach and I wondered how long I could keep this a secret and how long it would be before anybody noticed I was pregnant. With only being a month and a half, I wasn't showing much. But I knew that in a few months my belly would start to show under my clothes and I couldn't pass it off as weight gain.

"Interested?" I shook my head at Bam. He had snapped me out of my dream world.

"Very much so. I think I want to help you edit videos someday." He laughed at what I had said and turned to me, looking me up and down.

"Do something else with your life. You don't need to follow my footsteps any more than you already have." I snarled at him.

"You are my older brother; there is a lot of you in me." I saw him grin back at me.

"So, who have you told you're pregnant?" My eyes opened as wide as they could and I sat back in the chair.

"How did you…." I couldn't make words. I was stunned that he knew I was pregnant. I hadn't even told Lauren yet, let alone Ville.

"You act like I have never been around a pregnant woman before. Or in your case, a pregnant child."

"I'm not a child anymore. I haven't been since the second pink line showed up at the doctor's office." I froze for a second at my words. I'm not a child anymore; I'm a mom to be. At 17 years old. I tried to remember to breathe.

"Breathe Amy." Bam's large hand brought a smack of life back into my body and I started to breathe normally once again.

"Have you told the father yet?" I shook my head no and hung it towards the ground. All I could think about was Ville and how I was going to tell him.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't even told Ape yet."

I looked down at my growing stomach. Here I was, two months pregnant and I had just let my secret slip from my tight lips to jabber jaws, gossip queen of the north. I laughed and looked at him. His blue eyes pierced back into mine and I couldn't help but die of laughter again.

"So, listen, Ape wants me to go out with Lauren tonight to the club and I just can't. Can I come over to your house so she'll get off my case?" I saw Bam shake his head yes at me. "Good. Now I'm going to break her poor heart."

I had lied. I need to hear the raspy voice I longed for, the one person who could calm me down in all this. The father of my child, the love of my life, Ville. I dug my cell phone out of my pocket and looked down it. Ville and I stared back at me in a picture that had been playfully snapped by Lauren. I looked deep into his eyes and into his face. I shook my head and the phone. I dialed the numbers I knew so well and pressed the phone to my ear as I walked out of the house.

"What the hell?" Ville coughed as he answered the phone. I knew I had woken him up.

"It's me. I'm sorry that I woke you up but we have to talk." I heard his mood change in an instant.

"What's wrong Amy?" I heard him shuffling around his messy apartment. He needed me there with him, even if it was for me to clean the place. I couldn't stand the mess and the clutter he lived in.

"Just sit down, okay?"

"Why dear? You act like something is bad wrong." I could hear him beaming from the other end of the phone just by the sheer sound of my voice.

"It isn't bad, it's just a mess. Now sit." He coughed once more and I heard him sit down on the couch inside of his living room. He told me it was his favorite place because he could see all the lights of Helsinki without leaving.

"I'm sitting love. Now talk to me." His voice seemed like a far away sound at this moment.

"I'm 2 months pregnant Ville." I felt the both of us go silent. My thoughts wonder off into another world. A baby. Our baby.

"Pregnant? With a baby?" His rough voice brought me back down.

"Yep, a baby. I have the sonogram pictures to prove it is a baby and not a burrito." The both of us laughed for a moment.

"I'm coming there Amy. I need to see you. How all knows there?" This was the last thing I wanted him to do but the first thing I expected to hear come from his mouth.

"Bam was the first one to pick up on it. He doesn't know you are the father though. I wish you wouldn't come here right now. I'm about to tell my whole family and it is going to be a mess."

"Nothing can keep me away. Let me get packed and ready. I will call you with my flight information so you can pick me up in Philly. " I smiled a little bit because I knew he wouldn't listen.

"I love you Ville. I'm glad this happened. I mean, not happy it happened now but I'm happy it is with you." I smiled at the phone as I spoke.

"I love you too Amy. Everything is going to be okay. We're going to be okay. Just hang on love, I am coming. Bye bye." I heard him hang up the phone. I held the phone as close to my body as I could. He was coming and he'd be here soon.

I turned around and looked straight into the horrified eyes of my mother. I wondered if she had heard the whole thing or the part I was pregnant. I stepped back for a moment and looked at her. She had never seemed so small to me in my life. I felt warm pools form in my eyes and sting my cold cheeks as they fell.

"You're pregnant?" I looked away and shook my head. I couldn't face her right now. I knew I had disappointed her.

"2 months. I'm due in November." I turned to walk past her but she caught my arm. I looked into her blue eyes and felt her pull me into her body.

"My baby is having a baby." I pulled her into my arms closer. I felt her tears starting to stream down my back.

"I'm going to be a good mommy. I can't fail at this and I won't. I'm going to make sure my baby is loved and taken care of and that is a promise mom."

"My baby." I guess this is the only thing that would come out of her mouth.

"I'm not a baby anymore; I'm going to be a mommy." The words stung me as deep as they did her.

"Who is the father?" I broke away from my mom's embrace and looked into her eyes for question at her question. I wasn't ready to tell anybody yet.

"I'm keeping it a secret right now." I sighed and hugged back to her. "It'll kill you all when you know."


End file.
